Extraordinary Muggles
by calikocat
Summary: Some Muggles are more than they seem.
1. Prologue

A/N: I actually wrote the 1st chapter before the prologue. But after letting it sit around for a year on my comp I finally decided to do something with it. Bad me, I know. I promised a sequel to Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil but... I'm completely blocked right now, and it sucks very much badly. I'm stuck with everything under my other pen name too. So yeah, slightly depressed now. Well, enjoy. This seems to be a bit darker than most of my fics. Oh well.

Key:

((thoughts))

:::.telepathy.:::

XXX

She stumbled, but didn't dare to stop and rest, no matter how tired she was. Resting was not an option. If she stopped for anything she'd surely be caught. Not a pleasant thought that, no getting caught by her tomentors was out of the question.

So she continued to run, stumbling blindly through the forest, the under brush constantly grabbing and tearing at her clothes and skin. The thorns digging into her flesh was nothing compared to the pain that they would give her if she were caught. She ran until she could run no more, collapsing onto the forest floor, her shadowed surroundings growing darker as she lost consciousness.

xxx

She was warm... and sore, but that was to be expected, but the warmth surrounding her certainly wasn't. And as comforting as that warmth was it only made her wary. Had she been caught?

Slowly she opened her weary eyes, her gaze falling to what appeared a fire pit several feet away. ((Well, that explains the warmth.)) She thought. With much struggling she sat up, only to hear someone sigh and put a hand on her shoulder. She froze at the touch.

"It is alright, you are safe here, for the moment anyway."

Not able to keep her tongue in check she spouted a rude and sarcastic comment. "Well isn't that comforting." She looked over her shoulder to see a Centaur. Normally one would be surprised to see a mythical creature, but her life had become anything but normal.

"We could not leave even a young witch to die like that in our forest." The centaur said.

"Witch?"

"You are a magic user, are you not?"

She looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "I didn't know Centaurs existed until a few seconds ago, does that answer your question?"

His eyes widened, his tail swishing behind him. "You are a muggle?"

"Muggle?"

"A normal human who does not use magic."

She shrugged. "I don't use magic, but I'm not normal."

"An odd way to describe oneself." He shook his head. "There is a man here who wishes to see you... A Wizard."

Her eyes darkened, fear seemed to radiate from her body, causing the Centaur to take a few steps back. "As far as Wizards go, he is decent enough. We are turning you over to him... We do our best to stay out of Wizard fueds." With that he turned and left the hut.

A moment later an old man in deep blue robes and half-moon glasses entered.

Sensing no only his kind and pleasant aura she calmed herself, but remained alert.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

Her eyes widened in confusion. ((They're turning me over to him?)) 

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." He smiled at her. "Can you tell me my dear, who you are running from?" He watched her carefully. Her face was unmarked, her clothes tattered and dirty, and her arms, what he could see of them, were covered in cuts and bruises. Clearly evidense of torture.

"What makes you think I'll tell you? I don't know you, therefore I can't trust you." She glared at him, which slowly turned to a smirk. :::.Senile old fool.:::

Dumbledore gasped. "You'll have to excuse me, I've never met a telepath before... Is that why the Death Eaters were after you?"

She seemed confused. "Death Eaters?"

"Wizards who follow an evil Wizard named Voldemort."

"Why are you giving such information?"

"It is common knowledge among the magic community."

She sighed. "Fine. I got away, that's why they were chasing me."

It was the old man's turn to look confused. "They were after you simply because you escaped?"

She nodded. "Seems I'm the only 'muggle' ,as the centaur called me, to ever escape them."

"I see." He looked at her curiously. "How did you?"

The girl shrugged. "I just did."

Dumbledore blinked, then blinked again. The girl was gone.

xxx

((Stupid magic users. Why'd they have to drag me into their political shit.)) Those thoughts and others similar to them ran through her mind as she tread through the forest.

She stopped, knowing she was no longer alone, and looked over her shoulder. The old man was there smiling at her.

"I understand now how you escaped. You are more than just a telepath."

She shrugged. "Do you want something, or do you just enjoy bugging me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I want nothing from you, but I could lead you out of the Dark Forest safely."

"No thanks, I've had enough of Wizards to last me a lifetime. I'll be fine on my own."

"The Forest doesn't frighten you?"

"Nope."

"You truly are an oddity my dear."

Her gaze turned cold. "I'm not your anything."

The old man shivered. She was definately more than your average telepath.

"At least give me your name, that shouldn't hurt anything."

"Why?"

"You are not the only one the Death Eaters have tortured. Many a witch and wizard have been killed or tortured until their minds are nothing. If word of a muggle escaping them, it may give hope to others that the Death Eaters do indeed have a weakness."

Again he felt a chill go through him as her dark grey eyes gazed at him coldly. "My name is not to be given out. You will keep it to yourself."

"I swear to you that I will, on my position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

:::.Prisma Raine.::: Her words echoed in his mind, and then she was gone.

XXX

A/N: I have no idea where this is going, so bear with me. If there are any mistakes such as grammer or spelling please point them out to me. And if anyone wants to beta and keep such mistakes from becoming so frequent drop me a line and let me know. 


	2. Meetings

A/N: Started this like a year ago. Just found it and decided to finish the first chapter.

Key:

:::.telepathy.:::

((thoughts))

XXX

She thrashed back and forth in her bed, eyes squinched shut in pain and horror as she dreamed. Opening her mouth she screamed, a sound only the Banchi should have been able to make. With a start she woke up, gasping, having been awakened by her own voice.

"Not again." she whispered to the darkness. "When will it stop?"

As she tried to regain her composure and steady her breath, a slight tapping on her window caught her attention. Turning to look she saw a rather plain brown owl pecking softly on the glass.

"What the?" Slowly she crawled from her pile of blankets on the floor to the window where she unlatched it, allowing the owl to hop into the room.

The owl, sensing her distress, hooted softly, in an almost reasuring manner.

"Great, now I've got an owl feeling sorry for me." She sighed, maybe she did need help after all. "If it's not one thing it's another. Now, what do you want?"

The owl ruffled its feathers, as if insulted and dropped an envelope in her lap. Then, hooting it hopped to the sill and glided away.

Shrugging, she crawled back to her make-shift bed and turned on the small lamp beside it.

Sitting where she had the best light she turned the envelope over in her hands to get a better look at it. Her entire body froze when she saw the wax crest imprinted on the back. Sighing, she decided to see what the old man had to say, besides, there was no escaping him once he knew where you were. He'd just keep sending letters until she replied.

Breaking the seal she withdrew the folded parchement from the envelope and began to read.

Dear Ms. Raine,

I know you're not one for meaningless pleasentries so I'll skip right to the point, we're in need of someone with your expertise. Due to the increase of false visions, the school needs someone who can tell what's real, and what is not. Inside the envelope you will find a small bit of Floo Power in a bag and the proper location to which you shall be met by the Weasley family. Please be courteous to them, for they have nothing to do with this, or your future position. I'll see you at the beginning of term, this really is the only place for you my dear, it's safe here.

She didn't bother reading the signiture, damn him, she knew exactly who it was from. "Double Damn him. The stupid old fart." Letting her shoulders droop she tossed the letter and envelope aside, not caring where either landed and turned the lamp off. "Stupid Magic user." She mumbled into her pillow. "Can't he just leave me alone and let me drown in self-pity." She yawned in exhaustion and curled up under her sheet, tomorrow she would pack, tomorrow she would think of something horrible to yell at him. Tommorrow, everything could wait till tomorrow.

xxx

"Mum? Who're we supposed to be meeting here?" Ginny asked curiously as the Weasley family, plus one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat at a rather large table.

"That is none of our buisness Ginny Dear, all we know about the poor girl is that she's a special guest of Dumbledore's and she's to ride the train to Hogwarts with you all."

Mrs. Weasley's words were soon followed by a severe series of thumps from the fire place of the Leaky Cauldren.

All eyes turned to said fireplace, where a slightly disheveled figure lay face down on the floor, mumbling to itself, one hand on a large trunk, the other on a dufflebag.

Moving swiftly for a woman of her stature, Mrs. Weasley helped the figure up, revealing a girl wearing a black cloak over a black turtleneck and matching jeans.

"Are you all right Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The girl, brushed herself off, trying to remove the soot that covered her.

"Here, allow me." Mrs. Weasley quickly and effortlessly preformed a cleansing spell removing the grime from the girl.

Sighing the girl looked at the group, her dark eyes tired and unpleasent. "You must be the Weasley family."

"Right you are Dear. And you must be Miss Prisma Raine?"

"I am."

"Well, I'm Mrs. Weasley, and I'm sure the children will introduce themselves on the way to the station, but we've got to hurry now. Come along everyone. Fred, George, just because you're not going doesn't mean you can't help with the luggage. Come on now, grab Miss Raine's trunk and carry on bag and put it in the car outside.

Once they were all in the car the introductions began.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. That there is our younger brother Ron, and our baby sister Ginny."

"And I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Lovely to meet you all." Prisma smiled, but it did not quite meet her tired eyes. "And I'm, as your mother has already said, Prisma Raine."

"So, what's old Dumbledore want with you?" George asked good-naturedly.

"George, don't pry." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "How was your trip dear?"

Prisma sighed. "I don't like Floo Powder, it's definately not my preferred method of travel. But since I recieved the old man's letter only two days ago I didn't have a lot of options." Her voice sounded cool, almost stealy. And the Weasley's settled into an uneasy silence, not wanting to annoy the strange newcommer, whose dark eyes did not gaze apon Harry's scar, not once.

Prisma scolded herself mentally, they were only being friendly. She'd have to work on her people skills, they seemed to have diminished while she was in hiding. Rubbing her eyes she settled down for a quick nap, hoping she wouldn't be over taken by a nightmare between here and the train station.

Just as she was dozing off a gentle hand started to shake her. "Um, excuse me... We're here." Prisma opened her eyes, glaring at the person who dared to interupt her nap time. Ron paled at her eyes, which seemed to have taken life and transfigured into forbidding black holes, ready to suck him him at a moment's notice. "S-sorry, but we need to get to the train."

Blinking, her eyes returned to their normal dark grey color which told of many sleepless nights. "Sorry about that, blame it on lack of sleep and getting owls in the middle of the night." She yawned and gave him something close to a smile. "Well, let's go shall we?"

Scrambling out of her way Ron nearly fell out of the car, making way for Prisma to make her exit. She straightened her black hair some-what and followed Mrs. Weasley taking her trollie from the twins and wheeling it inside the station.

"Who is that nut?" Ron asked Harry as they retrieved their own trollies.

"No idea."

xxx

The car was quiet, none of the occupants willing to make a noise and disturb the odd girl who snuggled down inside her cloak for a long nap.

Unfortunately, as always, a certain Slytherin decided to stir things up among the Gryffindors.

The door to the car slid open, revealing a smirking, and some-what taller Malfoy, followed by his bumbling side-kicks.

"Thought I'd find you here." Malfoy sneered. "What's this? A new student?"

Harry sighed. "Go away Malfoy, you're not wanted here."

"I'll go when I'm good and ready Potter, not before." Draco moved closer to the girl curled up in her cloak. He poked her with his wand. "Are you alive? Have the Gryffindors bored you to death?"

Recieving no response his face contorted into a mask of annoyance. "You do realize that first years are to ride seperate?" Again the the figure inside the cloak made no response, which of course only annoyed the Slytherin more. So, being a fool, he yanked the cloak away, revealing the dark haired girl.

Draco froze when his silver eyes met hers. They were dark grey, and getting darker, he had a distinct feeling of being swallowed by darkness, which he tried to shrug off.

"Are you always this rude, or am I a special case?" Her voice was like ice, and he realized that he'd never felt more uncomfortable. Granted she wasn't as scary as the Dark Lord, but she was pretty damn close.

"Ignore him, Malfoy's rude to everyone, especially Gryffindors." Hermione said crisply.

"Hmm. May I have my cloak back?" The girl asked, staring at his face, his features seemed familiar to her. Then she remembered the name Hermione had said... Malfoy. Her eyes hardened, her gaze becoming even colder, if such a thing were possible. "Are you deaf, or merely dumb?"

Malfoy blinked. "What?"

"I asked you for my cloak. Are you going to give it back?"

Trying to regain his composure he did his best Malfoy smirk. "Why should I?"

The gave him an eerie smile. "Either you give me my cloak voluntarily, or I use force... You don't want me to use force... It would be very unpleasant." Her smile grew, she was clearly enjoying this, or so it seemed.

Draco paled just a bit, gripping her cloak in his hand, or at least he tried to, but it was no longer in his grasp. He looked at her, she was still smiling, but her cloak was back in her possession. How had she gotten it back, he'd never seen her move.

"I think you should leave now."

Malfoy took a step back. "This isn't over."

The stranger shrugged. "Whatever... It's your funeral." Her expression was blank again.

Malfoy stalked out of sight, silently fuming, followed by his comrads who were to confused to utter a word.

"Bloody brilliant! I've never seen anyone spook that git of a ferret before!" Ron said in awe.

"Whatever, wake me when we get there." With that Prisma curled up under her cloak once more.

Harry smiled. "Pleasant Dreams." He whispered.

She peeked out at him from under the cloak. :::.If only.::: It seemed as if her voice echoed those words thoughout his mind. Shaking it away he nodded. Nightmares were indeed aweful.

As she looked at him she saw a flicker of understanding in his emerald gaze. ((What do you know... A kindered spirit.)) With that thought she fell asleep, feeling at least somewhat safe.

XXX

A/N: I have absolutely no plans of pairing Prisma with anyone. But that may change. I hope not, 'cause the last thing I want is Prisma being accused of being a Mary Sue. 


End file.
